The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mojo’. The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hebron, Ill., USA. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Monarda plants that are resistant to powdery mildew. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination of an unnamed plant of Monarda bradburiana as the female patent and an unnamed plant of Monarda fistulosa as the male parent, grown in a controlled environment in Hebron, Ill., USA during the summer of 2014. Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by softwood cuttings in Hebron, Ill., USA since the summer of 2015, has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. No plants of the new Monarda have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.